doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Doughlympics: Chipotle v. Del Taco v. Taco Bell with Courtney Davis
"Doughlympics: Chipotle v. Del Taco v. Taco Bell with Courtney Davis" is Episode 65 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Courtney Davis. "Doughlympics: Chipotle v. Del Taco v. Taco Bell with Courtney Davis" was released on August 11, 2016. Synopsis Writer/director Courtney Davis (Jimmy Kimmel Live, Funny or Die) joins the ‘boys for a defense of Tex-Mex cuisine and to help judge the three biggest Mexican chains in America, as the 2016 Doughlympic Susser Games continue. Friend of the podcast Evan Susser makes the crew endure a frozen food challenge. Nick's intro It's one of the most iconic photographs in all of sports: John Carlos and Tommy Smith, two African-American sprinters standing atop the three-tiered Olympic podium wearing gold and bronze medals, gloved fists raised in black power salutes. The third figure in the photograph? A white Australian named Peter Norman, the silver medalist who helped plan the act of defiance and wore a pro-civil rights badge during the anthem. All three athletes were swiftly and severely punished for their silent political protest, yet their legacies proved more enduring than the medals it cost them. The setting: Mexico City, 1968. And today, in 2016, amidst another time of racial strife, the Olympic Games again take place in Latin America while the ugliest U.S. Presidential election of our lifetimes is waged over Hispanic immigration. Yet in the intervening decades took place the rapid ascent of Mexican-American cuisine and today, the list of the top-100 chain restaurants in the U.S. includes an array of Mexican options. Today, we weigh the three biggest: Chipotle Mexican Grill, founded in 1993, the pseudo-upscale joint that melds freshness and affordability; Del Taco, founded as Casa Del Taco in 1964, beloved west of the Rocky Mountains; and Taco Bell, founded by Glen Bell in 1946, 1/3 of Yum! Brands and the biggest Mexican food chain in the world. This week on Doughboys: week 2 of the 2016 Doughlympic Susser Games, Mexican Food Division. Doughlympics Mexican Food - Scoring There are 4 events in the Mexican Food Division of the Doughlympics: hard shell tacos, soft shell tacos, burrito, and nachos. Each version of these items was ordered from Chipotle, Del Taco, and Taco Bell. Scoring is on a scale of 0.0 - 6.0. Taco Bell had three national anthems: Bell Biv Davoe's "Poison," Anita Ward's "Ring My Bell," and Belle & Sebastian's "The Party Line." Chipotle's national anthem was Fiona Apple's "Pure Imagination" and Del Taco's was "Videogames" by Lana Del Rey. First up was the hard shell taco event. They next discussed the soft shell tacos. For the burrito main event, they got basic chicken burritos from each of the three places. Lastly, the nachos competition took place. Apparently Chipotle forgot to put chips in their nachos, or it was just a very few, or Courtney ate them all (depending on who told the story). From Del Taco, they got Macho Nachos, and the Nachos Bellgrande from Taco Bell. Somehow, Susser and Yusong added wrong and declared Del Taco the bronze. The numbers do not back this up, and Nick & Mitch & Courtney immediately knew this was wrong. Still, in order to change this result, Courtney bumped her Del Taco score up from 2.46 to 3.8... which not only corrected the Bronze result to Chipotle, but changed the Gold winner to Del Taco. Doughlympics Mexican Food - Medal Summary Susser Games - The Frozen Face/Off In this event, they taste frozen microwaveable treats, all chain restaurant branded, and basically disgusting. (See pics below.) Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #FlavorCountry vs. #ChipsPlainAndTall Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes